


【暗殺教室同人】父子。Father & Son（峯秀）

by Graybi



Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 舊文搬運
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀
Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699747
Kudos: 3





	1. 父親。Father

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運

在車上言語暴力了幾個回合，被二人初次交流嚇得膽顫心驚的司機就在瀕臨超速的邊緣把淺野父子送回大宅。和單純地享受與父親「打趣」的學秀不同，椚丘中學的理事長可是有認真思考往後的路，邊想著因和自己交流而表情放鬆的兒子仍太嫩，邊回憶著自己小時候父親的作法。  
  
「回來了？」  
淺野學峯記得自己總是會回父親"嗯，我回來了"，然後就死巴著他說那天發生過的趣事。與自己相似又相異，他的父親嚴厲又和藹，該稱讚時稱讚；該責罰時責罰，他曾思考過，如果父親從沒對自己慈愛過，自己仍會因池田同學的離世而悲傷嗎？  
  
久久沒得到回應，掛好西裝外套的學峯回頭查看，卻意外看到自家兒子罕有地坐在玄關脫鞋子，要知道平時都是甩掉後再彎腰擺好的。學秀紅透的耳尖告訴了他答案。按照學峯自幼灌輸的禮儀教育，學秀絕對清楚現在應該以什麼話回應，但從未出口過的話語，說起來是這麼令人害羞。正當學峯笑著盤算如何以此為把柄時，總算脫好鞋子放好的學秀站起身，快步經過自己身邊時，一句幾不可聞的"我回來了"，像鹽巴融化冰雪般，逐少逐少地剝去淺野學峯多年的防衛。  
  
是夜，學秀並不知道自己入睡後，父親曾進過自己的房間，什麼都沒做，單純地坐在床邊注視捲縮著睡覺的自己，亦不知道自己因父親的輕撫和晚安語而放鬆了緊繃的神情和父親因此露出了溫柔的微笑。  
  
淺野學秀是淺野學峯的實驗品。  
  
經歷池田自殺一事後，淺野學峯以變態的速度提升自身能力，與此同時，他透過人脈尋到代理孕母。十個月的懷孕期甫過，學峯就和那女性沒半點聯系，兒子也理所當然地交由保姆照顧。一次，學行期的學秀想要踏上樓梯，想當然而，連平地都蹣跚蹣跚的幼兒只有跌倒的份，聞得哭聲而趕來安撫的保姆十分鐘後就被學峯解僱，速度快得連他自己都沒意識到該刻湧上心頭的恐懼。他不想兒子經歷自己那時經歷的撕心之痛，卻忘卻了當時無聲伴在自己身邊，令自己得以跨過，和父母的回憶，亦忘記了在無數個夜裡，筋疲力竭的自己因學秀無意識的擁抱，無瑕的睡臉而重新振作的日與夜。  
  
不知是多次輸給E班而產生的效果，還是小孩與生俱來的接受能力，在學峯說了幾天的"我回來了"，道了幾聲晚安後，學秀的轉變令他驚詫。  
  
先是把功課、課本挪到進門就看到的餐桌上完成和溫習，然後是不論多晚，都在車內邊學習邊等待學峯一同回家。  
通勤及用餐時愈發主動告知的學園生活。  
說到興起時，和其他學生愈發相似，屬於十五歲孩童應有的表情和活潑。  
  
倒不是說變了個人，經過多年培育而養成的個性和習慣仍是根深蒂固，像是不時強調要為父親套上項圈這種，但無可否認，學秀的變化出乎學峯的意料。原本想過是否該回到從前，但多年缺乏父愛滋潤而乾裂的心在得到零星贈予後，馬上長出片片綠洲。除了個性上的變化外，學秀的學習能力也有進一步的提升。雖然尚沒有考試結果測量，但在家中私人授業時，學峯明顯感受到兒子吸收力的改變，好的改變。授課後必會出現的學園生活分享告知了他原因。一次家中授課後，學峯體內湧出一股衝動。  
「學秀。」  
經過一個多月的適應，學秀已不會因父親直呼其名而臉紅耳赤，這是後者覺得小有可惜的地方。  
「嗯？」  
「過來。」  
面對坐在椅子上張開雙手的父親，學秀臉上閃過一絲猶豫，但仍是聽話走近。  
  
懷中的身體僵硬至細微地顫抖。  
「多吃點，瘦弱的奴隸沒利用價值。」  
「你是老人癡呆？忘了是我要給你套上項圈。」  
習慣的對話多少起了安撫作用，學秀稍稍放鬆下來，但仍是不時抖顫。十五歲少年獨有的乾淨氣息從脖子處飄來，多年的禁慾生活使慾望變得明顯。表情暗下來的學峯先一步把兒子推開，學秀馬上露出如獲大釋的神情。  
  
一個星期日晚上，學秀吱吱唔唔地要學峯和他到一家高級餐廳用餐。那是學峯最喜歡的一間餐廳，他自問從前沒透露過，不知學秀是從何得知。一等一的美景，一等一的食材，一等一的大廚，理所當然伴隨著一等一的價格。服務生端著賬單前來時，學秀早一步遞上自己的提款卡，沒學峯三分一的存款，但付這賬單仍是綽綽有餘。  
「喔？今天是怎回事？是想以此巴結我，再為我套上項圈？」  
雙手交疊的學峯表情歡悅地問，  
「囉嗦！」  
學秀激動地撇頭，毫無自己連耳尖都紅透的自覺。  
  
回到家裡，學秀先一步摸上燈制，但待學峯就著從窗戶透進的月光掛好大衣，客廳仍是漆黑一片。  
「到底怎麼了？」  
略不耐煩的聲音使學秀抖了一下，幾個模糊音節若有若無。  
「淺野同學？」  
久沒在家被這樣稱呼，學秀又是一個激靈。他感覺到纏在父親身上的毒蜈蚣漸漸爬上他的腿。  
「父親節快樂！」  
大喊一句後，學秀頭也不回，飛快地躲回位於二樓的房間，獨留被震撼到的學峯在原地。  
  
淡白的月光溫柔地照映著床上未眠的少年，一夜輾轉，無數次的反側仍是難以入睡。突然，喇叭鎖被解鎖的清脆聲響起，比起發難，學秀選擇躲進棉被裝睡。進來的人只可能是和自己同一屋簷下的淺野學峯。  
「睡了嗎？」  
沒答話，但答案對二人來說都顯而易見。  
「晚安，學秀。」  
隨著父親走近門口，學秀的身體亦慢慢放鬆。怎料，腳步在門檻處停住。  
「還有，謝謝。」  
學峯離開了房間。  
  
學秀從床上翻起，臉上一片滾燙，盯住關上的房門良久才再次縮回被窩。  
「我一定要為你套上項圈！」  
少年在蒙頭的被子中起誓。  



	2. 兒子。Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文搬運
> 
> 這是腦洞小串連  
> 可當是父親的續文。  
>   
>   
> 以下正文。  
> 

父親在改變。

淺野學秀很清楚這並不是自己的錯覺。

「回來了？」  
因為父親通常是在他要休息時才到家，所以實際沒聽過幾回。

「今天過得還好嗎？」  
飯桌上的交流，但理由同上，沒聽過幾回。

「晚安，淺野同學。」  
「晚安，學秀。」  
兩句的過渡期間，學秀多次因脊背發冷和心裡疙瘩而失控地朝父親吼叫，後者似乎發現這是戲弄他的新玩法而樂在其中。儘管生氣，他仍會盡最大努力撐到晚歸的父親進房給他道晚安，然後鬼哭神號地試著把覺得好玩的父親吼出去。

「早安，學秀。」  
基於禮數，父親一直會回應他的早晨道安，但直呼其名則是最近的事。  
「今天我有事要先到學校。」  
「嗯。」  
那惡魔臉又出現，該死。  
「怎麼了？難道淺野同學感到寂寞了？之前不是說要給我套上項圈來著？」  
還沒有種以俗語對父親發難，學秀維持低著頭吃早餐的姿勢，額上明顯凸出卻是作無用功的青筋顯得有點淒楚，但他不得不承認，這種玩鬧使他對每天早上都有所期待。

第二節的小休，學秀無聊地坐在椅上複習父親昨天教授他的內容。最近父親指導他的方式沒了從前的強勢，沒了不時嘲弄他的蛇蠍，亦不再要求他以最短時間學會最多內容，反而以一種他喜歡的速度傳授。既不緩亦不急，學秀從沒透露過自己的喜好，但父親對他卻是瞭解透徹。鬥不過的挫敗像濁水般流過心田，但另一種說不清的感受又像春雨般把它們淨化，同時滋潤了他一直乾裂的心房。

複習到一半，熟悉的壓迫感朝他招呼，抬頭後，班房內已是一片鴉雀無聲，沒幾秒，椚丘中學的理事長提著幾份文件走進教室。接下來是英文課，課程進度沒落後，亦不是考試前夕，淺野學秀對父親的出現毫無頭緒。他對以眼神詢問的榊原微微搖頭表示自己並不知情。  
「今天我是來觀課的，離上課還有三分鐘，大家繼續自由活動吧！」  
能自由活動才有鬼吧！學秀忍不住在心內吐槽。即使是他這個獨生子，在理事長面前也是秒秒算計，步步為營，何況是普通學生？  
「小野同學，妳不有事是要問淺野同學？要把握時間喔！」  
說完這句，椚丘中學的理事長就在教室後方拉把椅子坐下，對班上的一切漠然置之地批改文件。  
「咦？」  
學秀轉頭，果然同班的女同學正站在離自己一張書桌的距離，懷中還抱著一本精美的筆記本，上面貼有一張寫上數學的標籤紙。  
「是嗎？」  
學秀裝出平常的樣子，那女同學馬上慌亂搖頭否認。  
「沒關係的，給我看看。」  
扯出日常的笑臉應對，如果自己也緊張兮兮，那下節課就不用上了。  
「那個……」  
那長髮女生小跑步到學秀身旁，笨拙地把筆記本攤在他的書桌上。  
「啊啊！這是幾何的問題，你應該先……」  
學秀邊解說邊以眼角觀察班上的動靜，雖然還有些拘謹，但已大致回復正常運作，寫習題的寫習題；複習的複習；請教的請教……暗地裡鬆口氣的他沒注意到父親的眼神中有著難以察覺的自豪。

三分鐘很快過去，A班的老師鮮少遲到，今天也不例外，只是那達不惑之年的男子被坐在教室盡頭的理事長嚇得臉色發白。除卻此插曲和課堂開始前理事長的來意表明外，一切都是這麼正常。不知何故，今天的英文課令學秀感到煩厭，他思考幾秒後決定把一切歸咎於老師的結巴上。  
「淺野同學，可以麻煩你前來作答？」  
「是。」  
早在一個月前就從父親那學到的文法，學秀毫無難度地在黑板上寫出解答。在老師的讚許聲下走回坐位，他有點在意地瞄了瞄父親，後者依然掛著那張笑容面具觀察著。這倒是令人感到洩氣的。他暗暗責怪變得在意父親評語的自己。  
十五分鐘過後，  
「淺野同學，可以麻煩你前來續寫？」  
五分鐘過後，  
「淺野同學，可以麻煩你前來回答？」  
又一個十五分鐘過後，  
「淺野同學，可以麻煩你前來寫一句命令句？」  
這老頭是沒注意到愈發壓抑的氣氛嗎？對他來說，一節課被點名三、四次並不是值得大驚小怪的事，但心內就是不爽。隨便寫了句命令句後，老師的恭維把他的不滿推到最高點。  
「不好意思，我突然想到一句，可以多寫嗎？」  
換上笑臉，他不知道在眾人眼中，現在的自己和教室後頭的那人是那樣相似。  
「當然沒問題，淺野同學。老師最欣賞……」  
不理會師長的奉承，幾個漂亮的花體字被流暢寫出，還沒完成，教室已傳來陣陣竊笑。  
「噠！」  
寫完後，用力地在黑板上一敲，粉筆頓時沒了一截。不打算多回應一句，淺野學秀急步走回位置坐下，低頭預習父親給予的課題。其他A班學生馬上止住笑意，略緊張地巡視位於教室不同處的三人。  
「淺野同學，下課後來理事長室一趟。」  
「知道。」  
還是頭也不抬。淺野學峯心內竊笑。

「大野老師。」  
突如其來的壓力吸引學秀回頭，仍笑著的父親身上彷彿掛上了一條墨色毒蠍。  
「是！理事長！」  
因錯愕而不會反應的男人回過神來，  
「班上至少有十位同學沒跟上你的進度，提問和課題的關聯性以及難度都太低，至於其他問題，請你上完B班的英文課後來和我商討吧！」  
理事長始終不變的笑容漸漸沒了溫度，  
「是！我知道了！理事長！」  
較年長的男人以九十度的鞠躬送別離去的淺野學峯。和其他人一起目送著理事長背影的學秀心內滿是不解。

下課後的理事長室內，  
「我不記得有教過你頂撞老師。」  
「嗯嗯。」  
A班的皇牌滿不在乎地耍弄著足球，長久的相處使他知道男人要說的不是這事。  
「剛才給小野同學解說時，步驟多了點，我教過你用更簡短的方法完成的。」  
接住落下的足球，學秀不滿地瞪視怪物般的男人，  
「如果那男人再用昨天的方式上課，告訴我。」  
本來像隻憤怒貓咪的學秀一時反應不過來，過了差不多半分鐘才記起昨天晚上，自己在餐桌上小小抱怨了自以為是得很的大野老師。摸索到線頭，其餘都可以尋瓜摸藤地整理出來。意識到這是父親的關心方式後，淺野學秀的臉馬上漲紅成一顆西紅柿。熟透的紅色果實因過於飽滿而下垂。  
「回教室。」  
「是。」  
極力控制才沒逃的明顯，但他知道男人已把自己的醜態一覽無遺，  
「淺野同學？」  
僵硬停步，  
「花體寫得不錯。」  
椚丘的理事長揚起微笑，他就知道這蕃茄還可以更熟一點。

「Leave me along！」  
淺野學峯邊滿臉笑意地觀賞急得跳腳的幼獅咆吼立威，邊思考著下一次要以什麼花招逗弄當著他臉憤怒摔門的"壞兒子"。

【完？】


End file.
